


Together at Last

by Dovius



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Because Fuck It, F/F, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Trans Female Character, catradora, this show gave me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovius/pseuds/Dovius
Summary: The war is over, the evils have been slain, and as the song spoiled: they won in the end. So now that life is calming down for Catra and Adora, how will their burgeoning relationship develop?Or more importantly for a smutfic: their sex life.Trans!Adora/Catra, potentially more pairings in the future.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Together at Last

It’d taken some set-up, that much was true. The past few months had been busy as Etheria and the Princess Alliance set about trying to repair the damage done to their home, both by the Horde’s efforts and Horde Prime’s invasion force. Adora was being dragged from one function to another, any great act being lended additional credence just by the presence of She-Ra, the Princess of Power.

So it had taken weeks of planning for Catra to even get her for herself for a few days, precious time alone that she desperately craved after the two had confessed their feelings to one another at the Heart. They’d snatched a moment here, an afternoon there, but Adora had been tied up in various bits of official business while Catra…

Well, apparently she was on rather shaky ground due to the whole ‘Horde Commander’ business.

As it was she had the run of Brightmoon Castle due to Queen Sparkles’ personal authority, but venturing beyond it would have probably been pushing her luck a bit too far. All of which served to make her look forward to the night she had planned even more. Her first night with Adora. Her first time _with_ Adora.

It was odd how much that made her heart threaten to jump out of her chest, she thought as they sat eating dinner on the small balcony she’d managed to get Sparkles to let them use for the night. She’d been talking about her recent excursion to the Fright Zone, meeting with Scorpia on her plans to re-purpose the remains of the Horde’s base and try to restore the environment with Perfuma’s help; at least something good would be able to come from that place now. 

She’d kept up her end of the conversation, but her mind couldn’t help but wander anytime she looked at Adora, just at how lucky she’d been in all of this. She’d been surprised at herself when she’d told her the truth at the heart, heart-rendingly certain that while her friend could never return her feelings they were still the only way to get through to her, to finally make her fight for what she wanted, not anyone else.

She’d never in a million years expected that the one thing Adora wanted was her. She still couldn’t, not fully. Every minute spent with her she’d be wondering if this was all a dream, if a green haze was about to descend over everything to take back this paradise that Catra’d found for herself after everything. But it never did. 

Prime was gone. The Horde was gone. And Adora… wasn’t. She wouldn’t. In fact, she _wanted_ to be with her.

And there went her heart again.

The evening flew by, sunset making way for a beautiful full moon rising high above the valley. They talked for hours; sometimes about important things, oftentimes not. Some conversations just revolved around the smallest of details, getting heated over minor arguments. It felt less like a conversation and more like an ongoing excuse to just spend time together. She’d seen hesitation before with Adora when she’d made hints towards the same thing that she’d wanted to do as the capstone on the night, though she couldn’t quite place why, and at first it felt almost like the Princess was stalling for time. But as the hours stretched on even that hint of guardedness slipped away, and when Catra finally leaned in after they’d been staring up at the night’s sky during another lull she returned the kiss eagerly. 

They could barely stop touching each other on the way to Adora’s room, and between the blonde tresses and soft lips Catra couldn’t help but wonder why she’d yet to spot any of the guards that had been watching her around the clock for the last few months. 

She smiled at herself at the realization, resolving to thank Glimmer later, even as she squealed at the sensation of being lifted up by Adora into a bearhug. Her legs wrapped around Adora’s wide waist as the blonde nearly sprinted the final distance to her room seemingly unburdened by the additional weight, disregarding the profane notion of ceasing the battle between her and Catra’s lips in favour of simply grasping blindly for the knob even as the other held onto Catra with no apparent effort.

Catra’s own hand shot out as they nearly span into the room to slam the door closed behind them, the loud noise masking her moan at both Adora’s tongue wrestling with her own, the feeling of her hands running across the soft fur on the back of her neck, and the surprisingly thick bulge pressing against her own crotch from below. The size surprised her, but its presence did not. She could barely remember who came before, and often forget there even was a 'before'. Regardless of how birth had defined her, only Adora mattered as she was now and as she saw herself; as she always had. The woman of her dreams, the light of her life, the-

First Ones, she was spending too much time talking to Perfuma. When did she start to get this sentimental?

The two fell onto Adora’s bed, giggling as they went, the bed groaning under the sudden weight.Catra pulled out of the kiss, a soft nip at the blonde’s lower lip serving as the parting blow to a well-fought battle of equals, and turned around on the bed. She shook her head as she turned, short shock of hair flowing behind it as she flashed Adora the most smouldering half-lidded hungry smile she could muster, before poking the already rising Princess in the shoulder with a single finger to freeze her in place.

“I could feel how much you were liking that.” She purred, Adora’s cheeks reddening as her eyes flitted between Catra’s face and her own now noticeably tenting crotch. 

“I...look,” The blonde started, before returning the feline a smirk of her own. “Can you blame me?”

“Mmm. maybe.” Catra purred, leaning in a bit closer as her hand slid up Adora’s thigh. “It might help if you show me just how much.”

“Gladly.” Adora drawled as her hands slipped down to her belt, unbuckling it and starting to pull the garment off with a not insignificant sense of impatience.

But it was then, as Adora finished undoing her trousers and dragging them down to her hips, that Catra had to come to terms with the discovery that she had clearly missed at least _some_ of her companion’s physical development while they were growing up in the Fright Zone. The member between her legs was, of course, no surprise. But she couldn’t help but notice, after years of barely daring to look at the larger blonde’s physique for fear of giving herself hope that could never be rewarded, that…

Well, that Adora was fucking _hung._

Already semi-hard from their cuddling, it was slowly starting to rise towards the ceiling, large head slipping out of its foreskin. It had to be a good seven inches and change long and still growing, with a girth large enough that she wondered if she’d be able to fit her hand around it once it had reached its full size. It seemed to throb slowly along with its mistress’ heartbeat, small veins crisscrossing its sides and swelling with every second to help grow its bulk.

She didn’t even realize she was staring until Adora coughed, shocking Catra out of her wide-eyed gaze and causing her to look back to the side, into her lover’s face. Adora’s look betrayed a mixture of confusion, still apparent arousal, and something Catra could not place.  
“Wait, you… you’re okay with this, right? With…”

_Ah_ , Catra realized. _Fear._

It’d been so long ago that it often slipped her mind, her image of Adora as the woman of her dreams so fixed in her mind that the small fact that she hadn’t been assigned as such at first rarely seemed to be relevant. And even among the Horde, it rarely was. A soldier with a broken arm or bad eyesight was a hindrance in battle, and other ailments were treated accordingly; clinically and efficiently. For all their faults, at least that had matched Etheria’s usual customs.

“Wait, what? Of course!” she said, voice cracking as it tried to catch up with her mind, lost as it was momentarily in the memories. “Don’t you _dare_ think that’s what that was.”  
Catra brought one of her hands back up from Adora’s side to cup her face, softly stroking her cheek as she gazed deeply into her baby blue eyes.  
“I love you, Adora. Just the way you are; no matter how much you might doubt that. Nothing could change that, even if I cared about those things.”  
She savoured the softening of the blonde’s eyes at those words. Few things brought her as much joy as when she managed that. It reminded her of what she meant to her; what she meant to _Adora_. And how nobody could take that away from her, ever again.

Though of course, some moments simply must be ruined.

“I just, ya know, never realized how big your fucking dick was.”  
Adora’s smile grew smug at that. Of course she’d love that. First Ones, leave it to She-Ra to get off on comments about the size of her sword.  
“Really now?” She chuckled, “All those years of communal showering and you never looked down after we hit puberty?”

Catra looked away as she felt her cheeks brighten at the memories. So many chances, all refused with a stubborn conviction that all she’d be doing was give herself fantasies that would never be more than exactly that. “I… I didn’t think you felt the same way. I didn’t want to dream just to end up crushed later.” Her eyes grew more downcast and her ears flattened against her head as she remembered how it had made her feel. “I didn’t want to hope.”

She felt Adora move in her grasp as her arms closed around her, drawing Catra into a tight embrace. The smaller woman was drawn into the Princess’ strong arms, her face pushed into the nape of her neck as Adora nuzzled her own into Catra’s hair. She rolled onto her back, pulling her lover along with her; Catra now straddling her hard midsection and cradled into her arms with Adora on her back.  
“I’m sorry I never said anything. I’m sorry I never noticed.” She kissed the smaller woman on the crown of her head, before laying her head back down on the bed. “But all I can do now is try to make up for lost time.”

Catra raised herself up, now properly straddling her Princess as she smirked down at her with mischief in her mismatched eyes. “By which you mean ‘Nail you like I should’ve been doing for years now’, I hope?”

Adora seemed stricken by genuine confusion at that, tilting her head and quirking an eyebrow before replying.

“You mean the last 3 years of fucking with you weren’t enough?”

A moment of silence followed, as Catra’s face took on an unreadable expression. Adora was almost afraid that she’d gone too far before the other woman’s mask cracked and she let out a low chuckle, grinning broadly. “You better be glad I love you, you idiot. Because those jokes sure aren’t going to get you into _anyone’s_ pants.”

Adora simply returned the grin, her hands wandering to Catra’s sides and caressing the lines therein. She traced the wiry muscles as Catra closed her eyes at the sensation, a soft purr growing in her chest as she allowed the Princess to explore her form.

Only to shoot back open as she felt something large urgently poke into the small of her back.

“Oh, right.” She murmured, as Adora grinned up the same smug expression she’d worn before at her. “It’s gotten even bigger, hasn’t it?”  
The blonde seemed unconcerned, continuing her steady massage of her sides, her gaze watching her thumbs slowly traveling along the defined edges of her abs.  
“Can’t say you’ve stopped giving it a reason to grow, so yeah, probably.” She glanced back up at Catra, baby blues meeting gold and azure, still smiling. “Wanna find out?”  
She released her grip on Catra’s sides as the smaller woman raised herself up and swung her left leg across Adora’s body, allowing herself to fall to the bed and settling next to her as she did so. 

Adora _had_ seemingly reached her full size, the pale member standing straight up. Even by Catra’s admittedly incredibly limited experience with dicks it seemed huge; more than nine inches of thick meat throbbing slowly but ever so insistently along with her lover’s heartbeat. A small patch of blonde hair surrounded its root; carefully trimmed even, to Catra’s surprise, given Adora’s normal hair maintenance seemed to amount to “lock into ponytail” and “floof the poof”. A sizable pouch rested beneath the member, Adora’s balls about as big as you’d expect given the woman’s general lack of fear. Catra couldn’t help but smirk as she remembered just quite _why_ Adora had become so dedicated in padding her trousers against potential strikes to the groin. 

After all, while she’d never think less of her friend for what she had down there, that was hardly a reason to let a perfectly good weak spot go unexploited during practice bouts, now was it?

She felt Adora’s gaze on her as she wormed her right arm free from between the two of them, before slowly brushing it across her uncovered stomach towards her member. She felt Adora shiver at the sensation of the furred arm moving across her naked skin, worsened by Catra’s thumb dipping down to trace the lines of her abs as she passed them. When she reached the Princess’ sword she couldn’t help but grasp it, soft fingers closing around the shaft. Her suspicion had been right; her fingertips a not insignificant distance away from meeting each other across the massive member’s girth. Even as she was still considering the implications of that she felt Adora moan beside her, a vibration more than a sound coming from deep within her chest. Her cock throbbed heavily as she moaned at the sensation of finally being touched by the one she’d always wanted to, stomach flexing involuntarily.

Of course, now that Catra had a firm idea of what she was working with, she was starting to grow worried.

She wasn’t a virgin, of course. Though officially frowned upon, stress relief of the sort was a common thing among the Horde’s forces, especially among the trainees. There had been some encounters there as she tried to discover her preferences; mostly women, naturally, but a boy or two had happened as well before she’d entirely written off that avenue of attraction. 

Between them and the cavalcade of implements she’d used either with other women or by herself, she’d never taken anything with a size that could be called larger than average; even the biggest had only been a good six and a half inches with a fairly normal girth. And even then it had felt more like Lonnie had tried to shove her arm up her channel instead of the strap-on she’d actually used.  
Now faced with something a good three inches longer and First Ones only knew how much thicker, she realized that this might not actually work out.

“Hey.”

The doubt must’ve flashed across her face, because she felt Adora shift slightly as she raised herself up on one arm, angling herself toward Catra with her eyes colored by concern. She turned to face the blonde, hand still firmly clasping the massive member yet already slightly wiggling her fingers as if she was stopping herself from stroking it, meeting Adora’s worried eyes.

“Look, jokes aside, I know I’m… a handful.” She seemed to pause at her own words, before sighing and shaking her head. Catra felt her own doubts sting at the words before it melted away, a chuckle bubbling up from her throat; finally, a noise to break her own silence.  
“Really, Adora?” She said, smirking at the blonde. For her part the Princess’ worry had been replaced with a playful annoyance at her own words, one corner of her mouth quirking up in a half-smile as she tried to return to the topic at hand.  
“My point is, I know I’m not easy to take for most people. And I don’t even know how you handle my kind of size. If you still want to, ya know, try to go… there” She nodded in the direction of Catra’s lower half. “Then we can take all the time you need. I’ve got some lube somewhere around here, and we can go slowly and see how far we get. And if you’re not comfortable with that….”

Her face settled again into that same smile she’d come to adore so much; full of warmth, understanding, love. Almost infuriatingly willing to compromise.

“Then that’s fine. I like to think I’m alright with my hands and mouth. We’ll figure something out.”

Catra was almost tempted to take the offer, but something held her back. A desire to let Adora have what she clearly wanted. It’d been months since she’d last tried anything sexual, and she’d never been with anyone that turned her on as much as her Princess did. And if it had a chance at making Adora happy… then it was worth a shot.

Though a slow start was _probably_ a good idea.

She paused for a moment, before leaning in and locking her lips on the blonde’s. She felt Adora’s tongue probe at her own lips and gladly welcomed it in, the rougher texture of her own meeting it eagerly. Once they’d fully embraced she slowly dragged her hand up the length of the intimidating shaft, before sliding it back down to its base; starting a slow yet steady rhythm. Adora moaned at the sensation, the sound muffled by their locked lips and quickly followed by a chuckle from Catra. She released their kiss, dragging her tongue across the blonde’s on the way out as if unwilling to actually let go, and smiled as she looked into her eyes.

“We’re going to take it slow, and you’re going to take care of me first to get me ready. But then…” She leaned in again, this time to the side of Adora’s head, and whispered softly into her ear, “I’m going to take every inch of you that I can and ride you like the _Stud, You, Are_.” The final three words punctuated by a tightening of her grasp and singular powerful strokes. Leaning into her as she was, the moan that escaped Adora’s mouth in response to the last stimulation was exquisite, a primal expression of pleasure coupled with her heart rate skyrocketing, as she could so easily tell now from her grip alone.

“Oh First Ones that’s good,” the blonde moaned, hands flying up to grip the feline’s taut ass, a rumbling purr in her ear rewarding the gesture immediately.

“Mhm, and we’ve barely gotten started” Catra chuckled, as she set a slow but steady pace with her grip on Adora’s shaft, leaning forward to nibble ever so softly on the larger woman’s earlobe as she did it. “Try not to blow too early, I want to take my time later on.”

Adora barked out a laugh, voice still clear but obviously as affected by her rising passions as the rest of her body obviously was. “Don’t need to tell me twice. Besides,” She squeezed Catra’s posterior again, slowly kneading it as the feline went about her own work. “I can think of _much_ better places to leave that.” Another chuckle, Catra unable to stop herself in the face of her beloved’s corniness. 

“You really need to lay off on the cheesy romance novels, you idiot.” She shook her head, before raising herself up onto her elbows and looking Adora in the eyes again, hand continuing its journey on the member that it could barely wrap around. Her brow furrowed from a realization, however. “But now that you mention that, do you have any, ya know...?” 

Adora’s own eyebrows shot up as well as she realized what Catra was implying. “OH! Right, sorry. They’re in the uh, second drawer from the top, next to the lube.” She stammered out, gesturing to a cabinet on the far side of the room.

Catra smirked as she followed the gesture with her eyes, before turning back and locking her gaze with Adora’s blues again. “Well in that case, get those pants off”, she slowly said as she shuffled backwards, before leaning down towards Adora’s dangerously hard cock, “Because I’ll be right back”, punctuating the sentence with a soft kiss placed right on the almost fist-sized head of Adora’s girlmeat. 

She spun on her knee and slid off the bed to the tune of Adora’s final groan of pleasure before heading to the cabinet with a spring in her step. As with most furniture in the castle it was a sturdy yet slender affair, light wood lacquered with an almost marble finish. She couldn’t help but peek into the upper drawer before moving down to the second, though as expected it was filled with absolutely nothing exciting. A few notebooks, writing supplies, other sundries.

The second drawer proved to be much more interesting, Catra’s eyes widening as she slid it open and saw what was inside.

For someone as seemingly chaste as Adora there were an awful lot of risqué items contained within. Bottles of lube (some of them _flavored_ ), dozens of condoms in various colors and, oddly, sizes; even what seemed to be a cock-ring and a plug or two of odd sizes off to the side. Clearly Brightmoon’s more relaxed attitudes when it came to sex had rubbed off on the blonde. Catra couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she grabbed an interesting looking packet along with a small bottle of colorless liquid. She considered grabbing one of the other ones for a moment but decided to save those for later. She wasn’t exactly planning on tasting it too much, anyway.

She turned back to see Adora toss her pants to the side, leaning back against the headrest of the bed. In place of the blonde’s formerly spartan single bed they now had a larger, slightly more luxurious affair. She’d complained to Catra about how overly fluffy her prior bed had been before she’d simply grabbed a cot from the military supply, and glancing at the bundled up extra sheets and cushions in the corner of the room Catra couldn’t help but agree.  
Her eyes turned back just as Adora reached down and started idly stroking herself. She had large hands, but even then they only just seemed to encircle her shaft, ample room on its length to move up and down along it. Catra slowed to a languid saunter as she saw it, tongue theatrically tracing her lips as she approached.

“Getting started without me, are you?” She purred, crawling onto the bed with a fluid grace and towards the blonde. 

“Well I figured I might as well if you were going to keep staring at my supplies,” Adora shrugged, hand continuing its rhythm even as she leaned forward to take the lube and condom from Catra. “Are you that surprised about me actually planning ahead for once?”

“More wondering about what you need all of that _for_ ”, the feline chuckled, “Given that Sparkles can still walk all I’m coming up with is that you’ve been nailing the entire Palace guard for years.”

The crimson creeping onto Adora’s cheeks told her all she needed to know, the chuckle turning into a full on laugh.

“Giving me a lot to live up to already then,” the smaller woman purred, “having to compete with an army.” She smiled down at Adora as she crawled onto her fully, a grin only broken by her brow furrowing at the sensation of the blonde’s sizable cockhead dragging across her furred stomach.

“Speaking of competing, _fuck_ , have you been working out?” The blonde moaned out, Catra leaning back. Her hand joined Adora’s on the thick shaft as the blonde stared at Catra’s midriff. She’d always been in good shape, but between having little else to do with her time and finally getting some food she didn’t hate she’d been getting more fit than she had ever been. The fine auburn fur covering them did little to obscure the defined lines of her abs, a tight six pack to go with the wiry yet cut musculature on her arms and the thicker, more powerful legs. The small perky set of breasts above it had bothered her at times compared to others like Adora and Lonnie, but she’d long since grown to love at least that part of herself. Made it a lot easier to get new gear, at the very least.

“Bow’s been giving me some tips.” She murmured, focusing on the throbbing sensation of the shaft she could barely wrap her fingers around. “Turns out the dude’s a big fitness freak. Should’ve expected with those abs he always loves to show off.”

“Hah! I know, right?” Adora laughed, shoulders rolling as she slightly adjusted her posture. “Same here, but I had to bail once he broke out the meal plans.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Catra smirked, looking up at Adora’s relaxing form. “Not that you really need any help.”

Where Catra was wiry finesse, Adora was built like a brick wall. Wide shoulders and a powerful build layered with functional muscle through years of training. She didn’t have Catra’s definition, but there was still very little fat on the blonde’s body, just enough to soften the sharp lines of her musculature all without spoiling the overall picture of someone that could pick you up and snap you in half if she felt like it. And that was _before_ She-Ra came out to play to add another few feet and the muscle to go with it to the blonde’s already stacked form.

A stacked form which flexed ever so slightly as she felt a hand grab her side, keeping her steady as Adora rolled the both of them over. Catra’s exclamation of surprise lost as her lips were caught in Adora’s, the blonde hungrily attacking her lips before starting to work her way down the smaller woman’s body. Catra couldn’t help but giggle at the sensation as Adora moved further and further down, soft kisses dotting every part of her body as she went. Her hairs stood on end as she was teased more and more, the blonde pausing just long enough for her tongue to flick out and tease Catra’s small pert nipple before continuing down the lightly-furred slopes of her form, delighting in the smaller woman’s surprised gasp of delight. 

She couldn’t help but giggle as a thought popped into her head when she reached the band of Catra’s boxers, playfully biting into them at first to pull them downwards before grabbing them with her hands and starting the process of shimmying them down the feline’s lean legs.

“Do I even want to know what you’re thinking of?” Catra sighed, a smile on her face as she wiggled her legs to help Adora in her disrobing.

“I’m on the hunt, my dear” the blonde intoned, an affected note of a stuffy aristocratic accent creeping into her voice. “I’m on the trail of a most dangerous _pussycat_.”

“That’s it, I want a divoooOOOOO-” The sardonic reply was interrupted by a surprised cry of pleasure as Adora ran her tongue up the lips of her beloved’s slit, starting near the mattress and ending with a flick across the hood of her sensitive clit.

_“Found heeeer”_

Catra felt herself buckle under the sensation, all the smouldering embers of the prior foreplay roaring up into a true blaze. “Oh _fuck_ , Adora, do you have to ruin the moment, ah!” A sharp intake of breath was her response to another probing by the blonde’s tongue, dextrous tip tracing a course around the upper parts of her folds and the nub concealed above it.

“What’s that, Catra?” She slurred, refusing to yield her efforts even as her grin broadened even further, “Are you okay? Here I thought the cat had _my_ tongue.”  
“You’re lucky, _Ah!_ I love you-” She hissed out, legs wrapping themselves around Adora’s wide shoulders even as her tail twisted itself around an arm that was still teasing one of her breasts. “Oh _fuck_ , right there-!”

Adora smiled to herself, still not quite believing this was finally happening. She’d spent years convincing herself that Catra wouldn’t return her feelings; that she was selfish for feeling about the woman she was closer to than any other in such a way, and with every utterance of love, snide note of affection and cry of pleasure she could feel all those fears melt away. She could feel herself throb, her member’s size causing it to drag along the bed as she continued attacking Catra’s folds from a prostrated position, but she was happy to let it be needy for the moment. This was Catra’s moment to enjoy, and she’d make it one to remember.

Her heady taste overwhelmed all else to her senses as she continued to lavish the woman’s pussy with attention. She traced the outer lips, closing in more and more on the center even as she started to switch between her tongue in favour of nipping at the folds with her own lips. She worked up towards Catra’s clit time and again, but always backed off before fully reaching it. A tease here, a brush there, using the rising note of Catra’s cries as a guide on where to place those peaks. She could feel her bucking intensify, the warmth of Catra’s legs around her neck pressing in and twitching as the feline’s peak approached, her hands digging into her hair.

“Adora, _fuck_ , I’m so- _close!_ ” Catra managed to choke out, breathing going out of control as her passion seized her body. “Please!”

She was happy to oblige. Her hand drifted back down to the feline’s crotch as it and its twin started to probe at Catra’s outer folds, thumbs teasing their way across the edges and spreading it wider as her tongue probed deeper and deeper into her depths. As she felt Catra start to buck she leaned in closer, and ran her upper lip across the sensitive hooded nub at the zenith of her slit, even as she maintained the same pace elsewhere.

Catra screamed as the climax took her, a guttural cry of pleasure bursting out of her as her entire body clenched. She bucked her crotch forwards, almost desperate for Adora’s ministrations to go ever deeper, but the blonde would not be swayed from her constant assault. Wave after wave of ecstasy flooded over her, years of denial and repression flooding out at once as they were resoundingly proven wrong beyond question.

She could hear Adora moan as well, the blonde enjoying the sensation of the feline’s folds squeezing her tongue in their fits of orgasmic contraction. It almost felt like she was encouraging her to indulge, to ride the waves of her climax for all it was worth.

As the bliss receded, finally allowing her limbs to straighten back out and her mind to focus properly again, she felt Adora crawl back over her. Her sensitive slit was left to recover as the blonde’s still hungering lips roamed back up her form, lavishing everything in soft touches before finally reaching Catra’s face once more and meeting her mouth with her own.

There was a charge to it, really. Adora’s lips on hers, an almost electrifying feel to the meeting of their bodies, Catra allowing herself to almost melt into the blonde as she still rode the aftershocks of her first orgasm. As Adora continued to devour her lips, the strange yet intoxicating taste of Catra’s own folds heavy and doing little besides urging her lust filled state forward, she wrapped her arms tighter around the feline and spun them to the side. Catra felt her back hit the soft bed, the sparse cot creaking softly beneath their combined weight as Adora lifted her up slightly with seemingly little effort and moved her further onto the mattress. She could feel the corded muscle move beneath her hands as they roamed the blonde’s back and could do little but moan at what it made her feel. 

Someone exerting power over her with such ease should have made her wary, uncomfortable at the very least, but Adora made her feel... safe. Protected. _Loved._

First Ones, she really couldn’t believe just how lucky she’d been that things had turned out the way they had.

So lost was she in the reverie and the deep kiss that she barely noticed where the blonde’s right arm had gone after it slipped from their tight embrace, at least until something very large was suddenly pushed against her lower lips.

Her eyes widened, looking straight into Adora’s own lust-lidded pair as she gasped in shock at the sensation. She slipped from the kiss and looked down between the two of them to see Adora’s massive cockhead starting to press right against her folds; more than nine inches of sheathed member looking oh so painfully hard. The transparent condom it was covered by was the largest Catra had even seen, and it was still barely large enough to fit all of her Princess, the last inches of the shaft still bare. She felt her pulse quicken, breaths grow more shallow, as she finally realized just exactly what she was about to put herself through as a tip as large as her own fist hovered at very entrance, point pressing into her ever so slightly, just enough to start prying the outer folds apart and allowing the fluids coating them to start leaking onto her. The member itself was also visibly slick, a quick glance to the side showing the bottle of lube she’d grabbed laying next to them, noticeably emptier even as Adora continued to spread what she’d poured onto her shaft with a lazy stroke.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Catra’s eyes snapped back to Adora’s unchanged gaze. She tried to stay still in the face of the sensation of the fist-sized knob at the very cusp of penetration, but as her breath quickened and cheeks started burning Adora’s eyes softened as her mouth turned into a small, warm smile.  
“You ready?” She asked, her voice soft and breathy as she slipped her arms from beneath Catra. The blonde raised herself up slightly, one hand moving to grasp Catra’s left leg to keep it raised as it was now, the other grasping her throbbing member. Even in Adora’s hand it seemed large, and another note of tension threatened to sour the song of passion that Catra could feel singing in her veins at that very moment. 

She wanted to laugh at her for asking, throw her off the bed out of fear, deny that she’d ever been afraid or nervous in the first place… but those damn eyes stopped her. No matter how hard she wanted to lash out, they’d quell the storm. Let her feel safe. At peace. Adora deserved her honesty, and it was the least she could give her for allowing her to even reach that point with anyone after everything that happened.

“I… Yeah, I think so.” She couldn’t keep the slight hesitation out of her voice, and could only smile awkwardly up at the larger woman in an attempt to calm whatever distress that might cause. “Just… be gentle, please.”

Adora’s smile never wavered, so damned sincere in its sympathy, as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead.

“Always.” She whispered. Catra started as Adora’s cock started to move, a gentle circling motion against her almost pierced lower lips as Adora slowly teased her entrance. She could feel the lubrication, both Adora’s lube and her own natural kinds, spread further across her entrance and Adora’s vast dickhead. Still sensitive from her recent climax, Catra couldn’t help but bite her lip as the stimulation cut straight to her core. 

“I’m gonna try and start now, okay?” Adora whispered, shaft find its resting place at the very entrance of Catra’s sheath. Fuck, she almost swore it was even _bigger_ now, Adora’s own excitement driving it to its utter limit when it came to sheer hardness. “If anything feels off, just tell me and we can just try again later.” She chuckled herself, a nervous note betraying that even the confident Princess was afraid of what might be about to happen. “It’d be… fine! Don’t worry about that, just, please tell me if something feels wro-”

Now it was Adora’s turn to moan as Catra bucked her hips upwards a fraction of an inch, her very pose pinned under the blonde preventing her from doing much more than barely grazing her privates against the readied shaft.

She felt herself refocus on Catra, her attention having waned and drifted as she’d again tried to assuage any concern of the feline, only to focus on her lover’s face, lined with equal mixes of lust and amusement.

“Look, I get it okay?” Catra said, voice tight with pent-up desire, “And I _will,_ but just... Please.” Her eyes screwed shut, as she bucked again against the blonde’s equipment. 

“I _need_ you, _please._ ”

For a moment Adora neither moved nor spoke, and Catra wondered whether the potential mixed signals had actually shorted something in the blonde’s brain, only for the member between her legs to slowly start its inexorable advance. A sharp intake of air as the broad head finally pierced her fully lengthened into a low gasp as her tunnel tried to grapple with the sheer quantity of prime beef being pushed into it. Her arms shot up to wrap themselves back around Adora’s neck, with only a furious gaze from newly reopened eyes stopping the blonde from pulling back out of sheer reflex. As it was Adora could only nod, a slight smirk on her eyes, as she continued to slowly push more and more of herself into the smaller woman.

Catra tried in vain to keep track of the cock’s progress into her innermost depths, but the sheer overwhelming size of it was causing issues entirely on its own. Even having looked at it for nearly half an hour already she was shocked as the member moving into her seemingly grew thicker and thicker, her own tightness even after the relaxation of the earlier orgasm presenting an entirely expectable obstacle for a cock as thick as her wrist.

The feeling was beyond anything she’d ever felt, starting to wash over her as she again closed her eyes in concentration. Her walls pushed to their limits as her insides were reshaped by every inch of Adora’s monster that entered her. The feeling of her walls stretching around the invader was an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain, the sharp stings of discomfort drowned out by every bump and sensitive spot it hit along the way. After what seemed like an eternity of more and more of Adora’s cock being force-fed to her the blonde finally halted her already slow pace, holding herself still as she soaked in the similarly overwhelming sensations of her cock being stuck in a wet, molten vice grip.

Catra meanwhile was trying to hold her focus, thoughts at risk of being drowned out in the sheer mass of emotions and physical sensations that every nerve ending from her belly button down was screaming at her. Gradually she felt the pain recede as she slowly grew more accustomed to the shaft. It felt like she was impaled on a stun baton more than it did her beloved’s shaft, but at least it had gone better than expected, right? She’d done it!

She slowly opened her eyes, only now realizing how wet they were from how tightly she had been squeezing them shut and just how overwhelming the effort had been to take Adora, and stared up at the Princess with a victorious smirk. 

“Told you I could do it,” She said, voice thick with lust, only to finally focus properly on Adora’s eyes through the wet sheen, and to recognize her amused yet sad smile.

“Might wanna look down, sweetie.” She said softly, her body remaining as still as it could be in its leaning position over the feline. Catra raised her head slightly to look down, wondering what she’d gain from seeing the blonde pressed balls deep into her folds.

Only to see that a good five inches still remained outside, the uncovered root of the monstrous thing throbbing insistently and impatiently along with Adora’s heartbeat.

“...Oh.” She could only mutter, the bottom dropping out of her stomach at the realization that she still had two-thirds of the member to go. “Fuck.”

“Yeah...” Adora sighed, the slant to her mouth lending the whole thing an air of apologetic humour. “I uh, did say I was a handful.”

“This isn’t a handful, it’s a full crate!” the slighter woman managed to say, forcing her breathing to slow and deepen as her body tried to adjust to the intruder. “Give me a minute to get used to it, then we’ll keep going.”

“Look, if you-”

“I swear, Adora, if you try and talk me out of fucking you again I will figure out a way to kick you in the balls while you’re in me this deep.” Catra growled. 

“...I just want to be safe, Catra,” Adora mumbled, eyes looking away. “I don’t want to ruin this.”

The feline sighed at that, hand moving up to cup her beloved’s cheek. “I know, baby.”

Adora looked back, the two simply staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Catra smirked. 

“And yet you had to bring the puns earlier.”

The blonde grinned in response. “Hey, you haven’t kicked me out yet.”

Catra sighed. “And I’m regretting that more by the minute.” Adora chuckled at that, but the feline thought she saw more than a hint of fear behind the humour. She opened her mouth, intending to try and assuage Adora once again, but all that emerged was a breathless moan as she felt the monstrous shaft inside of her throb and remind her of its presence. One that Adora mirrored as the blonde’s own eyes squeezed shut, the sound slipping out before she tried to steady her breath again. 

“I think I’m ready,” Catra groaned, her own breath quickening as the discomfort in her loins finally started to turn to pleasure as she adjusted to the intruder fully. “You can keep going.”

“Gods, I’m not sure how long I’m going to be fine at this rate” Adora groaned, bracing herself again as she pulled back slightly before continuing her slow advance. Catra’s folds were _ruinously_ tight, the burning velvet embrace making her member throb and lusts rise more than anything she’d felt before. Whether it was something about the feline’s body specifically or just the feelings she held for her, she couldn’t say, but she could feel the beginning of her rising climax start to build as another inch managed to slip in.

Catra, meanwhile, wasn’t faring much better. Every further fraction of Adora’s monstrous cock that slipped in served as another realization of just how far her body could stretch. The overwhelming feeling of her insides being re-arranged around the blonde’s massive bitch-breaker were driving her to the edge, any discomfort banished for now as Adora smoothly advanced in a gush of lube and Catra’s own plentiful fluids

Just when the sensation was about to tip the edge from pleasure to pain once more she felt Adora halt her progress, hearing her steadying her breath for a moment before slowly reversing course. All she could do was groan as her depths desperately tried to cling onto the retreating invader, the massive head hitting every nook and cranny on the way out much as it did on the way in.

“You sure I’m not your first?” Adora grumbled, amusement creeping into her voice even as she tried to keep it steady. “I can’t believe how tight you are, sweetie.”

Catra tried to think of a witty retort, but her mind refused to function. The only reply she was able to produce was somewhere between a groan and a whimper, answered swiftly by Adora’s lips pecking her gently on the forehead.

“You’re doing great, Catra.” Adora whispered, tone as gentle as her movements were as she slowly unsheathed herself from Catra’s clasping folds. “And damn it, you feel so good right now.”

“So… fucking… _big_ ” the feline managed to moan, feeling the moisture run from her folds and down to the bed across her raised behind as the drenched shaft slid from her. “What the hell did they put in your fucking ration bars?”

“And this is why you should eat the brown ones, even when they taste worse.” Adora chuckled, shifting her stance slightly as her oversized cockhead finally reached the entrance of Catra’s slit again. “They’re what make you a big girl.”

“I’ll take petite and ripped over hung and strong, thanks.” Catra said, the corner of her mouth quirking up as she glanced at the massive spear angling out of her stretched folds, before looking up at Adora with a self-assured smile that was daring the blonde to try her best. “At least I never have to worry about fitting into places.”

“Ohoho, is that how you’re feeling now?” the larger woman laughed as Catra felt her hands tighten on her hips and the member poised inside of her entrance shift, the insult managing to help bridge what minutes of placation apparently could not. “You really sure about that, Wildcat?”

“Do your worst, Princess” Catra purred, smiling at Adora’s use of Scorpia’s nickname for her, before the wind was knocked from her lungs as Adora shoved over half a feet of wrist-thick cock into her with next to no warning. “ _Oh that’ll do_ ” She choked out as Adora pulled back, cockhead threatening to pull out of her lips before she rammed it back down with practiced fluidity. She tried to stop her eyes from rolling back in her head, barely managing to focus on the blonde above her instead. “You’re so fucking _big_.”

“And how’s the fit?” Adora drawled, smirking as she fell into a steady rhythm of deep thrusts, nearly pulling herself fully out of the smaller woman before ramming back in just far enough for her heavy, loaded balls to just slap against her tight ass in spite of the inches of her length that yet remained dry and untouched. “How are you liking the way I’m getting it _places_?”

“You’re stretching me so much!” She cried, head slamming back onto the mattress as Adora hit her deeper and harder than anyone had before, her most sensitive of places within the target of the brunt of the assault with what felt like intentional precision. An odd discomfort was starting to creep in from the edge of her inner sanctum but for the moment the sheer intensity of the flashes of pleasure that the blonde was bringing about inside of her were washing them all away. “I’ll even let you get away with that corny shit, it feels so _fucking good._ ”

“Damn right it does,” Adora growled, sweat starting to bead on her forehead as she kept up her pace. As much as she tried to believe her own bravado, part of her was still worried about hurting Catra, even as she stopped herself from slipping further into the smaller woman than the six and change inches that she’d managed so far. But even the part that she had managed felt good beyond measure, the already murderously tight embrace of Catra’s clasping cunt squeezing her oversized cock ever more as her insides rippled in response to the assault they were undergoing and Catra’s own rapidly rising arousal. Her own started to rise more and more as well, the knot in her loins tightening even as the tingling in her sack grew more insistent with every wet slap against Catra’s soaked ass.

“Don’t pussy out now, Adora” Catra groaned, her own short hair starting to mat down to her fur as the exercise started to cover her in sweat. “No questions, no fear” A gasp, a gritting of teeth, “Just you fucking me for as long as you can.” She winced ever so slightly as an errant thrust ended slightly deeper than the rest, barely grazing something harder deep within her and sending a painful note of discord through the symphony of bliss currently coursing through her body. “Adora?” She managed to wrench her head back up, questioning eyes trying to find Adora’s even as the insistent throbbing of the shaft within her already told her what was about to happen.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she could hear Adora mutter, each syllable bitten off like she was tearing into a tough ration bar. Another wave of agonizing bliss carved through her overfilled cunt as Adora’s cock seemed to swell even wider, and suddenly Catra realized why the blonde had gone silent before. “I-”

“Inside, please” Catra pleaded, numb legs trying to hook themselves around Adora’s back to stop her from pulling out, “You’re wearing the fucking rubber anyway, I just _need_ to feel it.” 

Adora’s baby blues looked deep into her own mismatched ones, sweat dotting her forehead in concentration as she tried to hold back her oncoming climax, only for her to nod, her mouth still set.

Her slow pace sped up ever so slightly, short staccato thrusts pushing the two-thirds of her shaft that had made it inside in with measured half-length strokes. She angled her thrusts down slightly, the angle causing the upside of her cock to brush past the very tip of her slit, her girth dragging it inward far enough for the sensitive nub to be stimulated with pinpoint precision. And as Adora finally lost control, so did Catra.

She tried for a bare moment to contain herself, teeth gritted, before giving up and screaming out her pleasure. The knot that had been tying itself up in the pit of her stomach beneath all the anxiety and fear of disappointing Adora finally snapped, sending paralyzing waves of pleasure washing through her body. Her guttural roar of pleasure was muffled as she buried her head in Adora’s neck, almost reflexively biting down on the prominent muscles of her shoulder as she lost control.

Catra’s climax was the last straw for Adora’s as well, the rippling of her already impossibly tight folds sending her over the edge. Her balls churned, finally having the opportunity to unleash the payload they had been preparing for nearly an hour, and drew up tight. She rammed home a final thrust, still so careful to not force too much of herself in lest she hurt the feline, and allowed her ragged self-control to let go of the floodgates as her arms drew Catra into a tight embrace, the smaller woman’s grasping hands digging hard enough into her own back that she would have drawn blood had her claws been out and even now left scratches all over her upper back.

Her first shot surprised her even with her own prodigious standards; the first rope filling the condom’s tip to its normal capacity, and the second bloating it far enough that she felt nothing but her own baby-batter surrounding her formerly vice-gripped cockhead. As she continued unloading she had to use every ounce of her remaining willpower to stop herself from trying to grind deeper into the heavenly channel, the sheer instinct of trying to get her potent seed as close as possible to her partner’s womb being halted by her ironclad refusal to even risk the harm that could do to Catra’s sensitive insides, let alone the risk of actually succeeding.

She trusted the condom, but trying to ram it through the feline’s cervix while it was already full to bursting seemed like the definition of pressing her luck.

A sharp gasp pulled her out of the haze of pleasure as her cock continued to erupt, though finally slowing down. She immediately started to pull back, only for Catra’s legs to close around her like a vice. 

“Adora, it’s fine,” she whispered, before hissing at some other sensation deep inside of her. “Just give me a moment, please.”

“...Okay, just tell me when you’re ready.” the blonde mumbled back, hand idly stroking the feline’s shock of wild hair, leaning down to gently kiss her along her neck.

Catra, meanwhile, was trying her best not to cry.

As much as she had anticipated from Adora’s climax based on size alone, the reality had been even more overwhelming. The condom inside of her was swiftly becoming less of a sheath for the unyielding shaft inside of it and more of a water balloon filled with Adora’s incredibly hot and plentiful load. It had been indescribable at first, the heat and more gentle stretching pushing her climax along to new heights as she allowed a part of her mind to wonder about what it would feel like without something in the way of its wonderful bounty, until the damn thing got so big that it pressed straight against her cervix. 

She’d heard that some women enjoyed the sensation, but as it was every tiny movement that caused the condom to shift even slightly sent a stabbing pain through her lower body. So instead she figured it was best to just lay there, maintain her poise, and try to soak in the wonderful warmth within her instead.

She felt Adora lean her head down slightly to nuzzle in the side of her neck, soft pecks mixed with gentle nipping at the short, soft fur there. She wondered briefly if the Princess had caught on as well, given how utterly unmoving she kept the rest of her body. The overfilled rubber instead sat heavily inside of her, its contents trapped by the still steel-hard shaft that had her lower lips stretched paper-thin around it. 

“How are you still so hard?” Catra murmured into Adora’s shoulder, the pain finally starting to fade into a dull discomfort. “Fuck, at least soften a _bit_.” The blonde chuckled at that, a low breathless sound as she slowly relaxed her grip on Catra’s back, leaning back just enough to softly nip at the feline’s lip. “I’m going to blame the gorgeous woman I’m inside of.”

Catra leaned forward slightly, trying to complete the kiss, only for Adora to move her head back, eyes focusing on Catra’s own with an unreadable look. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She at least tried to look surprised for a moment. “T… Tell you what?” she said, voice cracking as she pushed the worn thing to full volume all at once. “Everything went fine, didn’t i-”

“I can see the tears, Catra.”

The smaller woman looked away. Adora just looked down where her hips and Catra’s were so close to connection yet still worlds apart.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to do this, I’m- I’m sorry. Let’s just forget about this from now on and we’ll figure out something el-” “ _No_.”

Adora looked up at the exclamation, growled out with a determination she hadn’t heard in weeks. Catra’s eyes burned into hers, anger mixed with shame radiating up at her, face twisted into a picture of frustration. 

“This is not going to turn into another damn complex thing for you, Adora. _I_ wanted this, _I_ asked for it, and if I’m too much of an idiot to tell you that you’re hurting me despite you being as careful as you could be, then that’s on _me._ ”

“But _why_ won’t you, then?!” Adora nearly shouted, eyes starting to water as frustration flooded them, “Why won’t you just _tell_ me?”. Her scowl softened, concern creeping into it again. “I don’t want to hurt you! Why is that such a problem?!”

Catra had to pause at that. Part of her wanted to fend off the question; that she’d just set her mind on it, that she wanted to do it to see if she could. Some superficial shit.

But she couldn’t always run from these things. Adora _deserved_ better than that. She had to work on it; she was.

“I guess that... I’m just worried, you know?” She averted her eyes, shrinking down as her arms released Adora, wrapping themselves around her own chest. She felt her cheeks start to glow. “That I wouldn’t be enough. Not worth the… trouble, I guess. That you’d want something better, some... _one_ better.”

The silence hung for a heavy moment as the blonde hung motionless over her. As it stretched on, she started to worry, and started to turn her head back, readying a rebuttal, a retraction, anything. “Loo-”

Adora’s lips met hers and silenced the remark immediately. Even if Catra had wanted to keep talking, the want melted away in the face of the incomparable feeling of Adora’s lips, the sheer warmth that flooded her at this most basic of gestures of their love for one another. She felt the blonde’s tongue enter her mouth and tangled it into her own, rougher texture meeting Adora’s wider, more powerful one. She gave as good as she got, discomfort fading as she felt herself start to chuckle at the sheer sensation and joy of the act, the corners of Adora’s mouth rising as it set into a warm grin even while still locked onto Catra’s.

Eventually the blonde pulled back, tips of their tongues still reaching out for each other as they parted. “Never call yourself trouble again, Catra.” She whispered. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, and every day that I see you work on yourself just makes me surer of that.” She looked down at Catra with a smile. “And what was that about dropping the complex?”

“...Shut it, idiot” the feline murmured, looking away again, but the bite lacked venom. “We’re both hot messes, and you know it.”

“One at a time, Catra.” She chuckled. “But I want you to know, I _don’t care_ about this stuff if it becomes a problem. Whether I can go balls deep into you, only get the tip in once a week, or whether you just want to snuggle in bed and not do _anything_ sexual; _I don’t care_.”

A hand tapped Catra on the far side of her chin, and she turned back, Adora planting a soft kiss straight on her forehead beneath the uneven bangs. 

“I just want you. And that will always be enough, no matter what form it takes.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, Catra’s chest tightening as she felt her heart swell. The moments passed, Adora still sporting that same damn dopey smile, and all she could do was roll her eyes at it all.

“I love you too, you doofus.” She leaned forward, forehead leaning against Adora’s; eyes closed as she just soaked in the presence. “Now how exactly were you planning on getting that thing back _out_ of me?”

She felt Adora freeze, before the blonde hesitantly started chuckling.

\--------

In the end it had taken a good 10 minutes to get the damn thing out, Adora first carefully extracting herself from it and deftly tying it closed, then slowly working the pliable thing out of her girlfriend. She still stared at it with some wonderment as Adora put on a fresh one, the discarded thing the size of a grapefruit and filled with the blonde’s potency. No wonder it had hit her cervix, she was surprised she hadn’t seen the overfilled rubber from the outside.

Now, after some more discussion on boundaries, preferences, and proper care, Adora placed herself at Catra’s entrance again, and slowly pushed back in. The smaller woman moaned as she was stretched yet again, though where before there had been a near equal mix of pain and pleasure now only the pleasure seemed to remain. With the channel more used to her size now, it was easy for Adora to sink herself in at a steady pace, eventually ceasing her advance once she’d worked roughly half of herself in. Catra nodded as the blonde shot her a questioning look, a smile on her lips as she felt the pleasure wash over her from the massive member reshaping her sensitive folds, and Adora returned it before pulling back and starting to thrust at a steady rhythm.

The climax she’d felt building during the extraction was beginning to rear its head again, the now steady pummelling of a more self-assured monster cock whose mistress knew exactly where its limits lay causing her insides to knot up faster and faster. Adora’s hand drifted down to work her sensitive clit, fingers massaging the surrounding area, barely grazing except to accentuate certain thrusts that she knew would hit their own sensitive spots, each causing Catra to groan at the intense pleasure.

“Turn over,” She blurted out, barely getting the words out between the fits of mind-numbing sensation.

“You sure?” Adora asked, rhythm not faltering for a second.

“Yeah.” the smaller woman replied, “I wanna ride you.”

The Princess obliged and grabbed onto Catra’s thighs tightly, flipping the couple over so that it was Adora who rested on the bed and Catra who slowly raised herself up on her knees. Even with Adora holding her legs far enough up on her shaft to prevent any accident she had to find the proper footing to get her own momentum going, small breasts bouncing as she finally took the leading role in the dance. 

Her head lolled back as new sensations flooded her, the new angle allowing Adora to hit even more of her sensitive insides from new angles altogether. Both her stamina and her lust were stretched to their breaking points as she rode the blonde with wild abandon, maintaining the pace for a minute or two before allowing herself to fall forward into Adora’s waiting embrace, her own short but powerful thrusts maintaining their strict rhythm as the blonde kept her lover’s legs raised far enough to not hurt her unintentionally again.

As the minutes stretched on however, she could inevitably feel the blonde approach her peak again, as Adora’s breathing slowly became more laboured; her already girthy cock growing wider again to stretch Catra to her limits. A final plunge inside of her just a fraction deeper than the rest set off the feline’s own orgasm, and as she felt the folds clench around her again Adora managed to pull out despite all instincts screaming at her not to. Her hand shot down, tearing the condom off of her cock in a single smooth motion, before her hips thrust it up again, this time sliding the throbbing shaft right against Catra’s lower lips as it started to erupt, the massive cock pressed and trapped between the lovers’ bodies and emptying her sizeable balls then and there.

Catra could do little besides laying on top of the grunting blonde, gasping to get some oxygen back into her deprived lungs; their hair, fur and skin matted together with a mixture of sweat and cum. Her orgasm’s aftershocks were continuing, still so intense despite, or maybe even because of the aching soreness in her stretched pussy. Adora’s monster was still pressed between them, continuing to blast out its incredible load even as the thick channel down its underside throbbed right against Catra’s own lube and sex-soaked lower lips. She couldn’t help but strain out a final moan as it brought about a final wave of her own climax, the almost involuntary arching of her spine and rubbing of her folds against the shaft accompanied by Adora’s own last intensified volley sending 2 ropes impacting into the underside of the smaller woman’s perky breasts and a final one clearing them entirely and instead splattering across her own chest and face to a surprised moan. 

As Catra collapsed back onto her Princess she felt Adora’s member slowly, finally, lose its rigidity; still oh so thick but with no steel to back it up. Her mind was barely awake enough to form a coherent thought even as she instinctively sought out Adora’s lips, and upon finding that the blonde was doing the same threw herself into the kiss with wild abandon. She was surprised at first at the odd taste on her lover's lips, until she realized quite what it was. Then she sought it out with gusto. It was hardly pleasant, though not bad by any means, but it was _Adora’s_. That made it worth cherishing.

Eventually they both released, seemingly almost compelled to not lose themselves in each other again. Catra found herself smiling at first, then lacking a better comment went for humour.

“Ya know, just because it wasn’t going in a nice little balloon this time around didn’t mean you had to show off with the cum there, Adora.” Adora did little at first besides returning the tired smile, taking in her partner in her afterglow for a good moment before finally replying.

“You doing okay? Really?”

Catra rolled her eyes at that, mustering up the strength to softly slap Adora on the shoulder to try and defuse the note of concern she heard in her voice. “We’ve had our big girl talk already, Adora. I‘m fine, seriously. That’s all you need to worry about.” She dropped her head again, nuzzling in the nape of Adora’s neck, her tail using the moment of rest to twist around Adora’s thigh. “But seriously though, fucking _First Ones_ , this looks like _more_ than the last time; do you always cum this much?” She muttered into her lover’s side. “No wonder you have a pull-out game that good, there wouldn’t be anyone _left_ in the castle at that pace.”

Adora laughed at that; a light, carefree, yet strangely longing one. “Keep up the charm and I might get worse at it sometime soon.” They looked at eachother, eyes meeting; as much as they wanted, they both knew they weren’t ready for that step yet. But the desire was there. Adora winked at her, shattering whatever tension the subject could’ve created.

The smaller woman snorted at that, shaking her head softly into the blonde’s neck. After a moment she raised her head again, gazing into Adora’s eyes with an amusingly pouting face. “I want to try and take more next time. It already went a lot easier the second time around.”

The blonde seemed to sigh at that, shaking her head softly before craning her head up to plant a brief kiss on the feline’s lips. “As long as you keep being open about how it’s feeling then I’m happy to work on it. Just remember that I don’t care how much you _can_ take, just that you’re not hurting yourself.”

The smaller woman couldn’t help but laugh at that, chest shaking and worsening the smear of cum and sweat between them, fur matting to skin in something that felt soothing now but that they’d probably regret in the morning. 

“I think you’ve made that clear enough by now, you dolt.” She sighed in contentment, the ache of her worn out folds not managing to eclipse the pleasure and satisfaction she felt, not to mention the sheer warmth radiating from her lover. “Besides, I gotta stop you from getting too cocky. You’re big, but you’re not exactly carrying a footlong down there.”

All Adora did in response to her final remark was smirk, holding her gaze intently. A momentary flash of bright energy illuminated her eyes, though her form remained the same even as Catra felt the blonde’s muscles, bones and, terrifyingly, even the dormant cock still squeezed against her belly, flex for the briefest instant before returning to their previous worn-out state.

Everything brought to the edge of transformation, hinting at Adora’s greatest asset. To turn the already prime physical specimen from a 6-foot-tall athletic soldier into an 8-foot-tall warrior godde-

Oh 

_Oh_

Adora’s smirk deepened as she saw the realization creep into Catra’s eyes. “You sure about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Figured that if I made more characters suffer through my own size kink that I might as well take a stab at a couple trying to realistically deal with someone bringing a machete to the knife fight, so to speak. Initially it had a much more expansive intro sequence but I’m already insecure enough about the character writing that actually made it into the story that I wasn’t about to burden folks with an additional 3000 words of it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the story, and see you guys next time!


End file.
